30 Ways to Love
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: How many ways are there to tell someone you can't love that you love them? ((Dumb OTP meme. Please excuse me.))
1. 1 Holding Hands

**1\. Holding Hands**

* * *

Kris was extremely nervous.

She had never done this before. All the training of her life couldn't have prepared her for her position as tactical forecaster, sitting at a war council and watching various people of power, captains, generals argue back and forth. Why was she even here? Nobody would pay attention to someone as insignificant as her. Not that she minded. She abhorred publicity.

All she did was alert her Liege of the exact location of various enemy recruitments...

Okay, maybe that was a bit impressive, but sitting here, in front of all of these other men (and Caeda) made her feel extremely insignificant, immature, tiny-

A hand reached out and grabbed her right hand, squeezing it. Kris looked over and saw Marth's apologetic expression. She remembered how he had requested for her to sit at his left side, which she, of course, concurred to. "I like the thought that there's always someone as dependable as you to defend my weak side," he had said once, some time ago before this.

Right. His non-dominate hand was his left one.

"I believe you have something to say," he said, stating the phrase as a fact, not a question. He had confidence in her. He trusted her to know what she was doing.

She skimmed over the plans, then looked at the map, and began to sing.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... dumping the OTP meme for Marth/Kris here. By the way, will it be fine if I mention that pairing as Krismar? I found this really great artwork of an Awakening-style confession with Kris that made me go straight into fangirl feels for a whole day and night. I swear, it had me dropping a hoard of f-bombs enough to blow up the world twice...**

**Also, since when was Anri "foxy grandpa"? *stares at a certain Kris RP/ask account on Tumblr***


	2. 2 Cuddling Somewhere

**2\. Cuddling**

* * *

He was quite grateful for his request back as a child to have a secret garden all to himself.

It was a place to escape to then, and it still served its purpose to this very day.

He sat at the bench, holding Kris in his arms, stroking the other's hair. She sighed in content and snuggled up closer to Marth. He closed his eyes and hummed a lullaby. The evening sun gently showered its light upon the lovers who had taken the forbidden fruit.

His hands moved to her waist, circling around and pulling her in even closer. "I love you," he breathed out, and took a deep breathe in, relishing her scent of the wilderness and, for some strange reason, the fresh, good scent of the salt of the oceans.

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **

**I still suck at romance, I'm sorry. Like, WHAT KIND OF CUDDLING DO YOU WANT?!**


	3. 3 Gaming

**3\. Gaming/Watching a Movie**

* * *

"You better not be kidding me!" Kris called out through his microphone, his avatar rapidly shooting at the onclaught of zombies. He made the initiative to retreat and take on higher ground before shooting at them again.

"Chokepoints are amazing, aren't they?" A voice on the other end said, mirth hidden in the smile that Kris knew was slapped across his boyfriend's face. Marth's avatar was sniping them one by one while Kris kept guard over the ladder leading up to the roof where they were at with a minigun. Soon, the wave died off and the level was cleared.

Laughing, they returned, face-to-face, with their Skype call, smiling at each other in reverie.

"Pretty good for a newbie," Kris finally said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." His beam was worth everything.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Idk what this game is.**

**Started reading two Fire Emblem mangas, by the way. I also might not be as active during the summertime and the next school year. I guess it just really depends on how well u do on my... OH WAIT THAT'S A SECRET SHSHSHSHSHSHSH...**


	4. 4 On a Date

**4\. On a Date**

* * *

"Come."

That was the only command Marth had said, yet Kris had immediately put away her things and followed him to the stables. His white stallion was already tacked and ready as she prepared her own painted mare. Mounting the horse, she looked over at her Liege. He winked and lead the two of them through the gates.

No questions were asked. No other guards followed. Both were married to their "significant other" and everyone knew that Kris was incredibly powerful, skilled, experienced, dependable, and loyal to a fault.

Of course, their marriages stopped nothing between them.

They were older now. Older and supposedly wiser, which meant that outings like this certainly weren't all too much good for anyone, but they had simply stopped worrying.

They entered a glade in silence. It was afternoon by now, and the wonderful spring weather had favor upon them. The air was fresh with just a hint of a breeze of cool air.

They dismounted and sat together under a tree, holding hands, neither making a sound. Their horses grazed on the lush grass.

Perhaps if they wore simpler clothing and the horse didn't have such outstanding gear and if the horrors of war haven't graced their faces, it was very easy to believe that they were husband and wife, spending some time alone while their children were at school.

Both of their hair were graying.

"It's lovely here," Marth finally said, breaking the thin sheet of silence.

Kris hummed in agreement. "Indeed it is." She laid her head on his shoulder, fitting quite nicely.

And suddenly she was on his lap, leaning against his chest as she listened to his beating heart, a kiss on her head as nimble fingers danced amongst her blue locks. She sighed in content.

"I don't suppose that you brought some food over for a picnic?"

Marth chuckled. "Would it be alright if you went back in town to buy something for us? It will be with my money."

Kris hummed. "I wouldn't mind if you weren't so comfortable. But..." She snuggled closer to him and yawned. "This feels very nice."

He smiled to himself. "I concur."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Do I label the Author's Notes inconsistently sometimes? Just a check-up.**


	5. 5 Kissing

**5\. Kissing**

* * *

Honestly, both Marth and Kris took liberty when it came to kissing. It was customary as their stations as knight and prince, as "best friends" to the entire world, and an excuse to kiss each other as lovers. Of course, they're horribly compromised...

_1\. Kissing the hand_

"My liege." Kris knelt down, grabbed Marth's hands, and gently kissed the back of it, the kiss lingering a bit longer than it should have if you stretched your imagination a bit.

He smiled. "My guardian."

_2\. Greeting_

"Sire! You've returned!"

"So I did."

Both chuckled as Marth kissed from cheek to cheek. "How was Altea when I was gone?"

_3\. Leaving_

Tears were in Marth's eyes as he watched Kris at the gates, their faces solemn without any mirth. They stepped forward as the royal guard kissed Marth, cheek to cheek.

"You're going to die!"

A humorless smile. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Master writing skills, where you can make something turn from super-cute to super-angsty.**


	6. 6 Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**6\. Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

* * *

Marth laughed out loud heartily. The sight in front of him was just so ridiculous that he could barely contain his small peal of laughter, chiming like bells. The blush from Kris only added to the humor and charm of it all.

For some reason, they both decided that trying on each other's clothes was a good idea, so Kris had gone first and got into his liege's outfit back when he was away fighting in some secret tourney that Marth kept very quiet about. He was a bit big for it but Marth had to admit, he did look very fine.

Kris continued blushing and turned away. "Be more quiet. People might hear you..."

Stifling his giggles, he put on one of Kris' clothing. It was his more formal one, worn during the induction ceremony as a Royal Guard, the same night as the Assassination. Contrasting with his lover, it was a bit big on him, so the entire outfit sagged a bit.

He pouted while Kris did his best to hide his laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Is anyone else noticing the pattern that I'm writing these in? Also, Quan muse isn't working with me right now. Help is appreciated.**


	7. 7 Cosplay

**7\. Cosplay**

* * *

Marth looked around at the crowds, trying to find a familiar face. Hard to do when said familiar face is covered by a hood.

For this year's Anime Expo, he decided to cosplay as KAITO, and he had to admit, he was a pretty darn good one too. Not only did he look the part, he also acted and can even sing the part quite well.

Finally seeing her, he giggled a bit, crept up, and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around, and from under the hood, he saw her smile. "Dang good KAITO we have this year, huh?" The Assassin remarked, pulling each other to a less-crowded space.

"Nervous?" He asked her, wrapping an arm around her as a way to show that no guy was going to go around and mess with her.

She nodded slightly. "It feels sorta awkward...but then again, it's my first time at a convention, and I have to admit, it is really interesting and fun. Don't they have a contest for the best cosplayer too? You should go!"

Marth smiled sheepishly. "... Maybe. But it would be so embarrassing..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've changed my internet name for every single site, social or not, and yet I can't get myself to change it here on . Maybe it's because this site is like my birthplace, from that one fateful moment when I read that stupid Bakugan fanfic of Shun the Sheep back when I was... I don't know... eight? (Sadly, I can't find it anymore.)**

**So, here, unlike everywhere else, whereas the rest of the world knows me by "Cuan Man", I will still be addressing myself as Mark-Kris Robin Lancer here on this little (big) site where I feel most comfortable, safe, secure, and happy in. Ciao; this little girl is starting to grow up now. And now the length of the author's notes are starting rival the length of the actual content, help.**


	8. 8 Shopping

**8\. Shopping**

* * *

Kris hummed, weaving through the crowds at the open marketplace. She only went there today for some fruits that she could store in her room whenever she got hungry, as a quick snack.

Not looking where she was going, she unexpectedly crashed into someone. "My apologies! I wasn't aware, I'm sorr-"

"Kris, it's fine."

She finally looked up and saw the smiling face of her Liege. "M-"

He shook his head. "Not here. There's too many people here. How about somewhere else?"

After some walking and several answered questions, not to mention a quiet scolding, they stopped in front of a jewelry stand. Smiling to himself, Marth walked over, and Kris couldn't quite see what he was selecting to buy. If it was up to her, she would have immediately went up to pay for whatever her Liege had wished to choose, but the crowds swept her away.

A slight panic rose up, but not much more. He will be fine, she reassured herself.

Kris didn't see him for the duration of her time spent at the market, and after her small basket was filled with long-lasting fruits such as apples and oranges and her hands holding a small package of a rare starfruit (quite a haggle, really), she managed to find the prince again.

Or more like, he found her.

He was seemingly gingerly holding a small package and gestured her over. Of course, she complied and walked quickly over to her. "Is that for your fiancee?" she asked him, puzzled when he shook his head.

"I was looking over the wares when I saw this, a-and... well... it reminded me o-of you."

Why was he stuttering?

He brought out the item in the package, and Kris barely held back her gasp of awe. It was a very traditonal-styled old-Altean hairpin, plain in most ways, silver-clad up until the dragonfly decor at it's top, which was studded with various gems of blue, green, and purple.

Needless to say, it was quite beautiful, and... it was for her, apparently.

"S-Si-"

"Hush, Kris." And just like that, he expertly inserted the hairpin into her simple ponytail, smiled his (absolutelystunning) signature closed-eye smiles (thatmadehimlessprincelyandmoreendearing), wiggled his fingers in a wave, and cheerfully left, leaving behind a very flustered royal guard.

She decided that she looked quite pretty like many other girls today, blaming her sudden warmth on the daytime sun and doing her best to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Also, I apologize for suddenly disappearing. I have no better excuse than Kawoshin, Celeaf and Seleaf, Anrian, Krismar (Yes they're all shippings fIGHT MEH and whoever guesses all of the couples in each ship wins a nice Fire Emblem oneshot by the way), writing some new poetry, Tumblr roleplaying, and chatting with my friends and roleplaying privately with them.**

**Yeah, I roleplay if I don't write fics, sorry.**


	9. 9 Hanging Out with Friends

**9\. Hanging Out with Friends**

* * *

When Cain said that they would have a little party, the last thing he expected was to get drunk, loud, and rowdy with some sort of gambling game that Kris was sure he would lose all of his life savings at if he didn't leave.

He also didn't quite expect Cecille, Luke and Rody there as well. And what the hell was Gordin and Ryan doing there? At least Ryan wasn't drinking. That would be a disaster, and Gordin probably wouldn't let him anyways.

Which was why he was holding his nose in pain after the elder archer punched it right-on five minutes ago after an attempt to get Ryan a sip of his mead.

At least it cleared his alcohol-ridden mind a bit. Just a bit. He never did expect Gordin to have such an arm.

Unfortunately, their merry little nonsensical celebration was cut short when Jagen stormed in with-

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE, MEN?!"

For an old man, his voice sure did carry loud and clear and shut everyone up.

The old knight suddenly turned around and seemed to be a bit surprised, stammering something before a whole lot of blue strode right past him.

This blue clapped his hands, and his gentle voice traveled right through as well, never mind how soft it was. Suddenly, everyone somehow managed to stand up in attention. Kris had a feeling he should too, but instead, the voice seemed to just sort of lull him into... something.

"Mornin', Marth!"

Laughter burst out and the blue laughed right along before with something else being said and everyone somehow left in what seemed like seconds.

The room was empty, save for the two of them.

The prince neared towards Kris and put the drunken guard's arm around his shoulders, carrying up with not too much difficulty. "No more drinks for you," he said with mirth and tiredness at the same time, carrying him over to Kris' room.

"Do ya love me?" The bigger asked suddenly, very quiet and shy.

A kiss to his lips. His heart fluttering. "Of course I do, Kris. Now hush."

As he fell asleep, Marth shook his head, smiling. "Your breath reeks of alcohol."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kris drank a lot that night. Also, this isn't exactly the prompt, but meh, I'm happy with this. I haven't been this confident about my writing in ages, wow. Must be from my loads of poems and supportive people. And Leafy-senpai saying that she really likes my writing and calling me "kouhai bae". (It really means a lot though because she's seven years older than me.) The latter isn't exactly related. The third-to-last sentence has questionable language. I may or may not be high from life. This is a drabble.**

**Leafy-senpai is also part of a team of people who are going to continue scanlating the Oosawa FE4 manga, and I think that's pretty cool. She's the scanner and the person who cleans up the scans and type-sets and ? They're geniuses, okay?**


	10. 10 With Animal Ears

**10\. With Animal Ears**

* * *

"Uh... sire-"

"Not a word of this. Please."

No one knew that dark magic could be so harmlessly mischievous.

And so Kris resisted her urge to reach up, pet Marth's soft, silky blue hair, and stroke his new pair of rabbit-like ears. They were the cute little droopy bunny ears too... damn.

"How long do you think it will last, sire?"

He grumbled a bit, flushing. "Hopefully short enough that nobody else asides from you sees this." He pulled the cloak over his head a little bit more.

Okay. He was literally too cute to resist now.

Kris practically threw herself on him, holding him as her arms went up and hands flew all over his hair, stroking his absolutely beautiful hair and her fingers, nimble from her swordplay stroking and playing around with the royal-blue bunny ears, coaxing soft murmurs of pleasure from the temporarily-cursed prince.

"Please stop..." His blushing face and arms that returned the embrace begged to differ.

"No." Quite possibly the first and only time Kris had refused to carry out her Liege's command. Not that it really was much of a command or anything.

But really, who can refuse such an adorable, irresistible sight?

* * *

**A/N:**

**OKAY, BUT JUST THINK ABOUT IT.**

**Also, I'm spamming you with updates. Happy day.**


	11. 11 Wearing Kirgurumis

**11\. Wearing Kigurumis**

* * *

**Note: Modern!AU**

"A... what?"

"Onesie party!"

And thus why Kris and Marth were both decked out in a Spyro and a Charmander onesie. Respectively. Alone. Just the two of them.

Dinner was already finished hours ago as the two of them played cards on the coffee table, their tails coincidentally (or not?) over the other.

"Go fish, Prince."

Grumbling, Marth drew another card from his limited-edition Animal Crossing card deck.

"Jacks?"

"Shoot."

Three jacks handed over.

Not too long after, Marth still won.

Picking up the cards, Kris yawned and suddenly Marth was right next to her, playing with her Spyro tail. "How's college?"

"Fine enough. You?"

"Girls all over me. It's terrifying."

The two laughed as they cuddled in their warm onesies.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I honestly cannot figure out a way to write this. This is more of a drawing thing, not a writing thing to be honest. Blergh.**


	12. 12 Making Out

**12\. Making Out**

* * *

**WARNING: REALLY SOFT FAILED ATTEMPT AT GAY LIME hahaha it's rated M because I just wanna be safe and not get sued by the FF staff for stuff like this please send help**

"S-sire, please, this—"

He was silenced by a kiss, filled with soft lips and Marth's warmth as he led the previously-protesting one into the spare room and locked the door behind them.

No one saw them enter. No one will expect them until hours later after a private "conference".

Apparently, this meant something along the lines of making out with someone that you're definitely not supposed to be making out with.

Arms circled around Kris, pressing him closer to Marth as he broke away from the kiss, only to dive in again, easing his way inside Kris's mouth. He shivered a bit, the initial shock wearing away to pleasure, muffled thoughts, Marth. Their tongues contested for dominance as Kris slowly ran his hands across his prince's body, eliciting soft hums as Marth momentarily won over and freely explored.

They let go from the lack of breath, feeling heady.

"You have a great butt," Marth said bluntly, making Kris nervously laugh, not able to properly respond to such a compliment.

His logic couldn't ever explain what was happening here, and with how Kris had reacted, did he actually—

Oh, g_ods_, that _look_. It make Kris want to melt, to kneel at his liege's feet and beg a command from him, to adore him, to worship him, to do what can't exactly be called "child-friendly".

"I do believe that it's getting a bit too hot in here." Marth's fingers ghosted right above Kris's clothed shoulders as he wondered in stupor to himself: how could Marth be _so damn __seductive__?_

"Ah... Sire..." Kris' voice was breathy, his face blushing in... in... in whatever emotion he decided to possess. "W-we actually do have important matters to discuss, and—" He cut off his words with a small gasp as Marth lowered his head and kissed just the right spot on his neck, then moved his lips up, to his jaw, to his ear, breathing on it and whispering things that should never reach the ears of anyone else and made Kris' pink face redden even more.

"Marth..."

He had no willpower to stop him, his mind like mush from his words, his mouth useless against his lips, his body melting under his touch. He simply enjoyed it all, of how his Liege was slowly dominating him, moving down towards his neck and kissing and sucking there, gently nipping and leaving behind a sure bruise. Kris held back a soft moan, his hands up at Marth's hair.

"Gods... Marth... As much as I enjoy this, right now isn't appropriate—"

"Tonight, then?" Marth asked with a smile.

Kris looked away, his face-beet red, biting his bottom lip and unwilling to answer.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hahahaha God help me, what is this?! I've only done something like this like... uh... three times. And if anyone requests something smexy from me, just a friendly reminder that I'm underage and my partner and mine idea of sex is "And later that night shit happened."**


	13. 13 Eating Ice Cream

**13\. Eating Ice Cream**

* * *

**Note: Modern!AU**

Marth smiled at Kris, who managed to get out a small, shy one as they stood in line at the cashier, a cart full of cookies, ice cream, various ingredients, and even a cake.

The woman behind them rose an eyebrow. "Party?"

Marth looked behind and nodded eagerly. "My sister's finally coming back from the hospital, so my girlfriend and I here are going to make dinner for her."

She "Hmph"ed with disapproval. "Since when were men ever able to even make their own sandwich, much less cook for someone else? Your slut probably does all of the cooking, huh?"

They would have laughed at her if it wasn't for the one comment she made, resulting in Kris having to physically hold Marth back from punching the woman in the face and causing a scene.

The man at the cashier shot the woman a glare as he scanned the items for the two. "Jesus, can't those old women just understand that people are gonna wear shorts in hot weather?"

Yes, because both were wearing very simple t-shirts and rather short shorts because it was a very hot summer day.

Kris shrugged but didn't reply. Neither of them are the ones to talk bad about someone else, no matter how much they deserve it.

They stopped halfway home, parking near and park and getting out of Marth's SUV, taking out the two small cups of ice cream from the cooler. They sat down at a bench beneath the shade of some trees and opened the cups.

Peach for Marth, green tea for Kris. They dug into it happily, a comfortable silence stretched between the two of them and creating a nice quiet bubble isolating them from the outside world.

"Ah, Kris, there's something on your face."

And before she could respond, he reached over and licked away the ice cream at the corner of her mouth, and then went over to her lips and kissed her properly. She tasted like green tea and herself, and the two smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hahaha what is romance**


	14. 14 Genderswapped

**14\. Genderswapped**

* * *

**Note: F!Marth and M!Kris**

Martha did her best to not concentrate too much on anything else, making sure that the cleric she visited would stay quiet about her current status, determined to break the news herself.

But her hand continued to tremble. Giving up on trying to write any more, she put the quill down and her hands up to her face, covering her eyes, choking back sobs, holding back tears.

Not like this.

Not like this.

They would be discovered, and everything would fall into ruin...

No.

She had a plan. She hated having to use her husband, Shilah, like this, but... for the sake of the world, the nations, them, herself,the secrecy...

* * *

"Milady, I heard that you are pregnant with a child!" Kris greeted his liege in the morning of the next month.

Martha smiled and nodded. "Yes! Shilah and I are just so excited! In fact-"

With a lower voice edged with concern, he added, "There's something troubling you."

She bit her lip, a habit of hers that they both were aware whenever she was caught up in a tight situation. "We... we need to talk."

She pulled him over to the side, and when both were absolutely positive that nobody could hear them, she whispered to Kris, "I knew a long time ago. It's... the... the child is yours. You're the real father."

Silence stretched out between them. She looked down, shame blossoming like a weed across her face. "I-I'm sorry for lying, Kris, I-"

"I'm happy."

She looked up and saw the smiling face of her lover.

"Even if we are not able to raise him... I am still very glad of this news... our child. _Our_ child."

Martha couldn't help but smile back. "I... would like it if you would name him or her when the baby is born... like how you allowed me to name yours."

They allowed themselves to embrace each other, arms going around neck and torso, breathing in the flawed yet perfect essence of each other. "Of course."

"If a boy... Celice. If a girl... Krystal."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Idk angst.**

**Also, with a reevaluation of my writing skills, I saw that I don't have the drive (or whatever you want to call it) to actually put effort on a long-time story that goes on and on. It's why drabbles and oneshots and poetry work best for me, to be honest.**

**So, uh, don't expect anything big from me.**


End file.
